Self-fullfilled Prophecy
by mademoiselleparticuliere
Summary: Rumplestiltskin is decided to bring Past!Neal back. Meanwhile Hook and Emma keep this a secret from Henry and they fall more deeply in love. The Mirror of Erised shows Emma's true desires, but keeps them away from Henry.
1. Secrets Among Your Trinkets

Emma woke up in the middle of the night, gasping for air. She was sweaty and cold. She had a nightmare she had already forgotten. She looked around and remembered where she was. She realized she was completely alone. She had let Henry stay at Regina's, partly because she felt guilty for breaking Robin and Regina up. Her parents were in their apartment, probably too busy with baby Neal anyway. She didn't dare to bother Ruby or Granny. The only guest available was Hook. But she was _alone._ It was better than nothing, plus he was just a step away from her door, across the hall. She stood up and took a quick glance in the mirror. She wasn't sure what the kiss they had shared a few hours ago meant, but she felt the urge of looking her possible best at 4 in the morning for him. She stared at her reflection for a couple of minutes, but decided it was too early to care. She knocked on his door and pretended to wait patiently. He didn't answer right away. –_He probably is drunk, anyway_— she thought. But she kept trying. He finally opened the door, squinting, naked. He smiled sweetly.

"Swan"

"Can I come in?" she said, going in the room without waiting for his consent. She looked for the bed and snuggled under the covers immediately.

"I believe you're in the wrong room, love. Yours is… somewhere else." He slammed the door shut, walked to the edge of his bed and just let his body fall.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"Sorry love" he said, his voice muffled against the pillow. He didn't move.

"Ugh, I shouldn't have come to you. I knew it was a bad idea," she said, trying to free her arm out from under his body.

"What's wrong Swan?" he asked. His voice changed from a sleepy monotone to an intrigued ring. He sat down, his back against the wall. He grabbed the arm he had underneath him and pulled it slightly so she would come sit by his side.

She smiled shyly. "Nightmare"

"Nightmare. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Do you want to explain to me why you're naked?"

"Fair enough, love" he looked at her, searching for something in her eyes. She looked relieved he was there. They smiled at each other and she looked away, probably blushing. He grabbed her face gently and pulled her towards him leaning in for a kiss. When their lips were almost touching, she changed her aim for his cheek. She hugged him.

"Just… hold me tight tonight, ok? I don't want to be alone"

"While I'm here, love, you never will be" he replied, a hint of disappointment in his voice. They slid under the covers and ended up falling asleep, spooning.

"Mom!" Henry called the next morning. He was knocking on her door, with no answer.

"Henry? What's going on?" Ruby's voice came from downstairs.

"Do you know if my mom's in her room?"

"She should be! Is it locked?"

The door opened swiftly. He looked around the room and saw the bed was unmade. -_She _is_ here, then-, _he thought. "It's empty, Ruby!" he yelled.

"You should try Hook's room! Maybe she's hiding there!" Ruby replied, laughing.

He knew she meant it as a joke, but still, Henry opened his door slowly, knowing he never locked it. He tiptoed his way in, until he saw _it_. His mom, (wearing a T-shirt too big on her and her underwear), and Hook, (naked), were asleep, (still spooning), as if they didn't even move an inch the whole night. He screamed in surprise.

Emma woke up cold turkey, pushing Hook away. He rolled over and stretched calmly. She ran to Henry and hugged him. "What are you doing here? We were supposed to meet downstairs for breakfast at 8 o'clock!" she exclaimed.

"It's…. eight…. thirty… mom…" he replied, his face blank in shock.

She looked down at what she was wearing, and then looked at Killian, who was drifting off again (still completely naked). She understood what her son was thinking. "No, no, no, no! It's definitely not what it looks like! Henry, look at me! IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

Regina and David ran up the stairs with Ruby, answering to Henry's scream, the three of them immediately adopting the same expression as the boy. David curled his fists angrily, Regina hugged Henry protectively and Ruby just stared at Hook with her mouth open.

"It's not what it looks like…" Emma repeated, almost in a whisper, looking into her father's eyes.

"It sure _is_ what it looks like, love. No good will it do, denying it" Hook laughed, his voice filling the room. Suddenly the room felt crowded.

David threw Hook a towel. "To think I used to like you"

Killian wrapped it around his waist and chuckled. "Don't give up just yet, mate. We're just getting started"

Emma growled in frustration and left the room. Everyone else could hear her door slam behind her. She got in the shower, probably the quickest shower she had taken in a long time, and got dressed. She wore her leather red jacket and a gray beanie. Right outside her door was ever charming Hook. He placed his hand across the frame of the door, so she couldn't get out of the room.

"You know I was joking, right love?"

"An unnecessary joke which leads to many interrogations, I hope you realize" she answered, trying to get past his arm.

"No, no, no. Don't get mad"

"Henry already thinks we did…. _Stuff_! How can I not be angry?"

"But he knows we're _together_, love. I'm sure the lad wouldn't mind."

She crawled under his arm, shaking the dust off her clothes when she was standing. "We're not, Killian. We're not together"

"You know we have to talk about that kiss eventually, don't you?"

"Now is not the time Hook." She started heading for the stairs.

He pulled her by her belt with his hook. He then grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her in the eye. "We both know we're not making a mistake. You were _there. _You _saw_ it. And you know I-"

She cut him off with a quick peck on the lips. His tense expression replaced by a relaxed smile. She covered his mouth with her hand. "_NOT_ the 'L' word. And let me think of something to tell all of them. Give me some time." She grabbed his hand and led him downstairs, but let go of it once they were close to their table.

"So. Do I have to start making wedding plans?" Mary Margaret asked

"Mom!" exclaimed Emma, embarrassed.

"I am just kidding, Emma."

"But we _are_ hoping you guys are being careful, though." David said, followed by a wink towards his daughter. Everybody else at the table laughed, but Henry stood up and left.

"I've got this" assured Regina, standing up.

Emma shook her head. "This is my fault. I'll talk to him"

Emma looked everywhere for Henry. She thought of every place he could've been hiding, and nothing. But she remembered the one place that meant so much to both of them. Where their castle used to be. She found him, lying on the sand, both hands behind his head, looking at the gray clouds, which promised a rainstorm.

"Hey kid. What's up?"

"I didn't find the current joke funny. At all"

"I know, I told Killian to quit it. But you know how he is, he never listens to-"

Henry sat up. "But you _were_ in his room. With him. In his bed! The joke is the least of my worries!"

Emma sat down next to him. "Let it out, kid. Vent."

"Ever since I got my memories back, and then I realized that my father is dead, and everything that followed, I couldn't get my mind off of him! I'm so confused, because back in New York I _hated_ the guy! At least the idea of him! But now I am just left with these dreams where the three of us were a family. Not a normal one, because we'll never be, but at least we were together. And I like Killian and all, but he's not _Neal._ He's not my father. And I like seeing you happy and all, and all your adventures back in the Fairytale Land and stuff, but, I don't know… I guess I always thought you two would remain platonic, and you and me would always be together. That you'd never replace him."

Emma looked at Henry with tears in her eyes. She wasn't caught by surprise with all of this, but hearing Henry actually saying it broke her. She felt guilty that her son was feeling abandoned, even when she was right there. She ran her fingers through his hair and smiled.

"I don't know what's going on with Hook, or where it's going. I… I think I could…" She sighed.

"Please don't say 'love him'…"

She laughed and shrugged. "I'll let you know when I'm sure. But one thing I'm absolutely positive is that I'll never be able to replace him. And it will always be you and me, Henry. I would never do something that you didn't feel comfortable with."

He hugged her. "I'll let you know how I feel about Jones, too."

Back at Granny's, everybody's breakfasts were almost finished. Mary Margaret and David had left earlier, because baby Neal's crying got quite annoying. A pleasant conversation was going on between Henry and Regina, about her Fairytale Land persona. Mr. Gold, who came into the diner in a rush, cut off their laughter. Belle was chasing after him, and a couple of bags were visible by the door.

"Rumple! We'll be late! Let them finish their breakfast, sweetheart! Rumple!"

Mr. Gold placed a hand on the table and looked straight into Emma's eyes. He seemed quite agitated. "How did you manage to bring Lady Marian to our days without messing with the rest of the timeline, huh?!"

"Hey mate, aren't you supposed to be on your way to your honeymoon?" Hook asked, teasing and quite annoyed. He placed a hand on Emma's shoulder, leaning towards Mr. Gold.

Belle tried to pull her husband by the shoulders, nervously. "We are, we are. Come on, Rumple. Leave them alone." She said, apologetically. He just raised a hand to shut her up and shrugged her hands away.

"Let them answer me." Rumplestiltskin said slowly, clearly about to run out of patience.

"I don't know. I guess it's because she was supposed to die, and that's what her family thought in the past so technically nothing was changed?" Emma guessed.

"Don't play games with me! It is impossible to bring something from the past without messing something else up! What did you change?!" He slammed his hand to the table.

"Nothing." Emma said, defiantly, standing up to meet his eyes.

Mr. Gold's face went from mad to confused in a blink of an eye. He sat down in a chair Belle had pulled for him. He sat there with a blank expression in his eyes.

"What the hell was that?" Regina asked

"He's been… obsessing… over bringing Neal back. He thinks that if he can open another portal, just like Zelena's, and trace Neal to a time not too eventful, he could bring him to us just as you did with Maid Marian." Belle explained

"Rumplestiltskin, do you have _any_ idea of how dangerous that might be? Are you out of your mind? He's _gone_. For good." Regina replied

Emma looked at Henry, his face full of hope. She didn't want to burst his bubble, but she recognized he had the same look in his eyes she had when she was reassigned a new foster family, and all the excitement of the possibility. "Killian, please take Henry out" she whispered.

"Come on, lad. Boring adult conversation in progress." They both stood up and left, not without Henry shooting a confused glare to his mother first. Regina looked at Emma and nodded in agreement.

"Belle, how plausible is this?" Emma asked

"Taking into consideration that you seem to have done it without any bigger repercussions, I would say that… very? But the dangers it implies are just as real, because we could be facing the return of Pan or Zelena or Cora, too."

"I know what I needed to know, and I've made my decision. Come with me Belle, we're late for our trip." Mr. Gold stood up, took Belle's hand and led her out the door. Regina and Emma followed.

"What do you mean you've made your decision, Gold? You won't open that portal again as long as we are here!" Emma shouted

"It's not your decision, Rumplestiltskin. Not up to you." Regina said, calmly.

Mr. Gold turned around, with Belle's arm in his. "Isn't it though?"


	2. Take a Deep Breath and Swallow It Whole

**A/N: Sorry I have had too much work from school and stuff and I hadn't had the time to upload this. Thank you for your reviews! In return I give you two more chapters. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Take a Deep Breath and Swallow It Whole**

Emma played with her charm necklace. She was sure, now, she really was. Neal was in the past, as he had always been. Things were different now. She wasn't that lost little girl anymore. She had a family now, too. She had embraced her magic, motherhood, being a daughter. Maybe not completely, it was all still a little rough around the edges, but she had found her home. Even in Killian.

But Neal. He represented safety, the known. He was her home once, too, and he was enough. She couldn't possibly think of him without the great heartache from his abandonment, but she had resolved that the negative things about him couldn't outbalance the positive nor vice versa. There was still a part of her that wanted to run away, and Neal always gave her that freedom.

"Do I even want him back?" she whispered

"Sorry, love?" Killian asked. He sat behind her on the bed and started massaging her back.

Emma shook her head, snapping back to reality. She smiled and turned around. "Nothing." She rested her arm on his shoulder, her hand playing with the hair. "You didn't tell me about Henry. What did he say? Did he understand what was going on?"

Killian scratched his head, and opened his mouth hesitantly. After Mr. Gold's drama, he and Henry had gone out to take some air, walking down the street. Everything was under control, until Henry turned around and said, "_I know perfectly well what's going on! If my grandpa has found a way to bring my father back I'll take it! I want him back! Because YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER! I'm going to go now. I don't care what you tell my moms. Just… don't follow me okay?_" Of course he knew what was going on! He had his mother's wits!

"He was very quiet" Killian lied, finally.

Emma raised her eyebrows in surprise. "That's a new one. I'll talk to him tomorrow." She stood up. "Now close your eyes, I'm going to change now."

He moved to the edge of the bed, beginning to stand up, too. "I could help you with that, love. After all, hooks are my area of expertise…" He said, lifting the back of Emma's shirt.

She turned around and pushed his chest, leaving him lying on the bed. "Back off and close your eyes" she said, a half smirk hiding in her lips.

He took off his shirt and pants, but left his underwear on. He got under the covers and put his hands behind his head, looking at the ceiling. He needed to fix things with Henry, but clearly that wasn't his biggest problem. The kid wanted his father back, and he had promised a while ago that if things came down to that, he would let Baelfire be a father. Still, the thought of losing Emma ignited inside of him, slowly and painfully spreading with every second he lingered at the possibility. He had thought that it would've been hard to lose her to Bae after never really having her, but it never crossed his mind how it would be like to let her slip right through his fingers.

A known warmth on his lips cut his train of thought. He opened his eyes and met Emma's. He felt the fire in his chest, and urged to extinguish it. He placed his hand on the back of her head, the other looked for her leg. He kissed her passionately, thirsty for her. This time it wasn't only her body he needed, but all of her. He placed her so that she would be sitting on top of him, legs on each side of his body, and he sat up. After a while he stopped and rested his cheek on her chest, hugging her tightly.

"Are you okay there? You didn't fall asleep, did you?" she asked, confused

He moved so that his forehead was touching her. He wiped his tears on her shirt without her noticing and raised his head. "Not at all, love." He kissed the tip of her nose.

"Good. Well, I'm tired. Today was one of those days." She left his body and got under the covers. She hugged him, resting her head on his chest.

"Night, my Swan"

"Night, m— Jones"

She didn't want to say 'my Jones', since she didn't know how hers he really was. She wouldn't do that to him; confess her love and leave him after. Not to _him_. She knew Neal was in the past, and that's probably where he would stay, anyways. But she was a _mom_ now. She knew Killian was lying, she knew exactly what Henry would say and she knew she had to put him first now, always. Killian was great in more ways she dared confess, but Neal… She can't ignore all the bits and pieces of him that sometimes show in Henry. She can't deny they're father and son.

Killian took her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. She realized her hand was in a fist and she was shaking. She looked up at him. He had his eyes closed, looking peaceful. She felt a bit calmer as she let her tears run down her cheek.

They were both still very much awake. His fear like fire, -crazy, uncontrollable- was tamed by her flowing sadness, like a river. They both balanced each other, needing just the other's touch. But they didn't know. They both now had a ticking clock inside of them, counting down on their remaining time together. They both wanted for it not to be possible, but they _knew_ bringing Neal back was just a matter of time. Painfully, most importantly, they now had made the same decision. One that would have brought them closer, but for once, was the one thing tearing them apart. They both put Henry first.


	3. Secrecy is the Best Policy

**Chapter 3: Secrecy is the Best Policy**

"How long were they gone for, again?" Mary Margaret asked, pacing around the department with baby Neal in her arms.

"Who knows, mom! Maybe it was just for a week and he decided to use the honeymoon as an excuse to stay 3 weeks more to open the portal!" Emma exclaimed, pacing, too.

"Wouldn't we know by now though? Plus, he's with Belle. And luckily she's the only creature that can keep that man behaved."

"I don't know… I just… I have a hunch and it's never failed me!"

"If you're so sure, why don't you start figuring out what you're going to do about it then?"

Emma sat down on a chair and sighed. "Because I already know what I have to do, mom" She put her head between her knees, hugging her legs.

Mary Margaret sat down next to her daughter. "I wasn't always so cheerful, you know? I was the pessimist, between your father and I. He would always see a solution or hope for one, one that would be beneficial for all of us. I would be the anchor. I could hope and believe all I wanted, but I _knew_ how everything would turn out. And as unhappy as I thought that ending would be, I had to remind myself that that was impossible."

"I can't choose, I swear, I can't."

"Maybe Henry can. Maybe he will. Who knows…"

"_I _do! _He _will choose _him!_" she exclaimed, showing her mother the swan necklace, looking away.

Mary Margaret held her daughter's face between her hands. "Yes, you are me in many ways, and that scares me to death. You're too good to others, too mean to yourself. It's all black or white, no gray. No second chances. _I know_. But you are your father, too! Find the part of him that belongs to you inside you. I need him to be balanced, but you don't need anyone! You have both of us in you. Now use us." She kissed Emma's forehead.

Emma was waiting for Henry by Granny's.

"Hey kid!"

"Hi mom! Don't take this the wrong way… but wasn't today Regina's?"

"It was… I mean it still is, but she had some Robin-related business to attend to at the moment. I'll drop you off at her place by dinner. I already left your bag there. Now come on, I want to buy you an ice cream."

"Is there anything wrong…?"

"No. No." Emma shook her head while leaving her jacket on the hanger inside the diner.

"I inherited your 'superpower' you know?"

Emma sighed. It was true. She could never fool him. But she knew this was it. She had to tell him. Talk about it, how if his father comes back he can meet up with him but they won't be a family. I mean they already were, but they weren't getting back together. "_Divorced parents have this talk all the time, right? Why is this so hard?!" _she thought.

Ruby left their cocoas and ice creams, and Emma took a big breath before she started talking.

"Henry, I need to talk to you about—''

"That's Mr. Gold!"

Emma turned around on her chair and her jaw dropped in awe. She didn't know if it was seeing the man that caused all of her trouble the last few weeks or his pregnant wife that shocked her the most.

"I need to call Regina…" she said, slowly and absentmindedly. She dialed the number without even looking at the screen.

"Hello? I'm busy." Regina said on the other side of the line

"He's back. And Baby Gold, too."

"Where were you Rumplestiltskin?" Regina asked seriously

"For the millionth time, _it's called A HONEYMOON!_" he answered in a hiss

"You said it would be for a week!"

"Yes, well, plans change, dearie!"

"Speaking of which, how long has she been… pregnant?"

"I believe that's a private matter, Miss Swan, but if you must know, she's a little over three months"

Regina nudged Emma with her elbow. She cleared her throat. "Tell us, Gold. What was your infamous decision about Neal? The one you told us a month ago?"

"I think I was very explicit, dearie, but I'm bringing my son back. Just like Mrs. Fisherman did with… oh yes! Your boyfriend's wife. Now thank you for the invitation Regina, I had never come to your home by force, but I think our little chitchat here is over. I have a pregnant missus to look after." He then slammed the door behind him.

Emma and Regina stared at each other in panic.

"The baby is his innocence ingredient! And he has many hearts of his own! He could easily get you father's courage…" Regina exclaimed

"But he's still missing the 'brains' part… Belle has his dagger."

"Or does she?"

"I'll warn my family!" Emma yelled, running to her car.

"You go do that then…"

Regina grabbed her coat and gloves and headed out to her own car. She locked the door behind her, disappearing the key with magic. Poof-in, poof-out she was at her father's grave. She began to open her magic vault when

"I've been meaning to catch you alone" Robin said, the side of his body leaning against the wall

"Go away. Isn't your wife waiting for you? You shouldn't leave her like that, she will be worrying" she said, flashing a sarcastic smile

"You know I'm not leaving"

"You still remember I have magic, don't you?"

"We both know you wouldn't use it against me"

Regina turned around to face him. "Are you honestly challenging me?" she raised her hand to make a fireball.

He caught her hand mid air and grabbed her waist. He pushed her against the wall and kissed her. Immediately, her left hand flew across his face. He brushed his fingers against his lip: it was bleeding. He looked into her eyes. She looked scared out of her mind and tears were already falling restlessly down her face. She slid with her back against the wall and sat down on the floor, covering her face with her hands.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's okay. I won't do that again." He crouched next to her and lifted her chin. She would still look down to the floor. If anything, it seemed to him that her crying got worse.

"I don't want you to stop. I never did. I can't do this, Robin; I can't see you with her. I…" She tried to stand up but he didn't let her. She looked into his eyes and he could see her pain reflected in them. "I'm sorry" She looked down again, ashamed.

He sat next to her. "I miss you"

"And I you. But you're taken"

"It's not the same, Regina. It's awkward and silent. We're not who we used to be together."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out" Regina said quietly

"But I don't want to! Regina, I know you and I _want you_!"

She looked up at him, shyly but surprised. "What does that even mean?"

"I don't know. But I don't want to push you away, either. Until we figure it out… what's going on?"

Regina sat up and wiped her tears with the back of her hand. Robin wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Rumplestiltskin is bringing his son back from the past. He said that if Emma could bring your wife with no big consequences… maybe he could bring Neal, too." She explained slowly.

"Wait, Neal? Neal is his son?" Robin asked, pushing her gently to see her face.

"Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no… Don't tell me—"

"My Merry Men saw him two nights ago wandering around the woods." Robin declared. Regina rested her forehead on her hands, fearing what was coming.


End file.
